Happily Ever After
by ReidsLuvr93
Summary: kinda a sequel to Save Her. If you haven't read it, no big.-Reid has been in love for years, with his childhood best friend/girlfriend. He hasn't heard from her in 10 years. Neither of them know that the other still loves them. But things will soon change


**Okay this is kinda an epilog to a story I wrote. I had written a story before with these characters and I decided to write a prolog, but then I decided to change the story line of this story so I'm totally rewriting it. So…enjoy I suppose. I'm kinda more writing it for self-gratification, something to do. I can't guarantee that it will be good or that I will update it regularly. But you'll have to read the other story (Save Her) to understand this. But if you don't want to, here's the basics:**

**Our dear Spencer Reid had a childhood friend named Abigail, who he loved, and she loved him. Her father sexually abused her all her life, her mother died when she was young, trying to protect her. Every night Abigail would come over to Spencer's and sleep with him in his bed, since they were very young. At sixteen Abigail finds out she's pregnant, with her own sibling. Eventually her father is arrested (after Ethan (yeah Spence's friend Ethan from New Orleans) and a character I made up, Trish, and Spence all take her out and she ends up passing out. Spencer and Abigail had recently allowed the other to know that they loved each other more than just like a brother and sister would, but true, deep love. Two weeks after her father was arrested Child Protective Services take her to live with her grandparents. Spencer and Abigail swear to write each other everyday, but her grandparents steal at least Spence's letters to Abby. Towards the end Abigail gives birth to her daughter, Nikki. A year after that Spence institutionalizes his mom and goes to Abby's house. Her grandma says she's moved out and to keep writing her here. He leaves for VA. And that was it. **

**So yeah…and the plotline will probably move too fast. Sorry.**

--

_My Sweetest Abby, _

_Missing you has become a daily thing for me, it's been so many years since I've seen you. I can barely handle it. _

_I'm a godfather now! My dear friend JJ and her boyfriend Will had a baby recently; I forgot to mention it before. He's really sweet…Henry that is. Garcia and I will raise him together if anything happens to JJ and Will. I hope we don't have a chance though._

_I haven't told anyone about you, as you could have probably guessed. Morgan would tease me, but you already know that. Plus I don't want to hear them say you're a lost cause. _

_I'm starting to wonder if you are though, it's been ten years, not a single reply. Your grandmother said you were getting my letters when I saw her eight years ago. I don't know why I haven't stopped writing; I guess I should take a hint. _

_But I can't break my promise, you know how it is._

_I hope you and Nikki are doing well, she's nine now right? God, that's so old! I feel old just thinking about it! She was a mere bump on your small stomach when I last saw her. _

_I just got off of a very hard case though. Hotch's wife, Haley, she's dead. Abby it was horrible. All I could think of was you, it made me somewhat glad you're not in my life anymore._

_That case I told you about a while back, with George Foyet, the guy who stabbed Hotch, he found his family. Hotch was on the phone with Haley when Foyet shot her. It was awful, we all heard it. Hotch beat him to death later, I would have too._

_His son Jack is okay though, physically anyways._

_I pray you're safe Abby. I pray Nikki is too._

_Yours always, _

_Spence_

--

_My Dearest Spence,_

_I miss you terribly. Everyday my heart aches worse and worse. I don't know why you don't write back. I'm sorry I left but I wish you'd still love me._

_I still love you, you know that don't you? With every fiber of my being. Nothing will ever change that. _

_Nikki is doing well in school; she's pretty smart Spence! She's above her reading level and great at math. She has a few little friends, and her first boyfriend too! It's really sweet._

_I tell her all about you, she doesn't understand what my dad did yet, she only knows he's her father. She's confused about that. I don't think she's old enough yet to know. Maybe next year. _

_She wishes she could meet you, but I don't have the money to come down there. I really wish I did. It'd do her so much good. _

_Spence…I have to tell you the truth…I got married Spence. I…I gave up on you the day Nikki was born. I don't know why I still write you! I still love you. Don't ever tell my husband that. He was nice, he took care of me when I moved here. He loves Nikki. I'm happy I suppose, a part of me will always be with you. But I can't change that._

_I have another daughter actually, her name is Billi. She's four. She's beautiful Spence. She nearly died at birth, she's a miracle. _

_I'm sorry I haven't told you before, I'm sorry I even married him. But he gave me Billi. He pays the bills. What more could I ask for? _

_My heart is always yours though Spencer._

_Yours, _

_Abby_

--

"Reid, have you ever been in love?" Emily asked, a good portion of the team were out for drinks after a hard case, Reid looked up slowly and sheepishly.

"No." He said quickly, they could all tell he was lying.

"Dude who was she?" Morgan asked excitedly. Garcia, Emily, Will, Kevin, and JJ all looked at him intently.

"Just some girl who grew up next door." Reid said shrugging.

"Ahh! Was she beautiful?" Morgan asked.

"Yes. I loved her a lot. She…um…she had a baby at seventeen. I never got to meet it sadly. She moved when we were sixteen, I haven't heard from her since." Reid said shortly.

"It wasn't your baby was it?" Morgan asked smirking at him.

"No…" Reid said, wondering whether to tell them the truth.

"You're lying! Dude you have a kid?" Morgan yelled.

"No!" Reid said again, "It's her father's okay. Our relationship was…complicated."

"Dude no way." Morgan gasped, "I'm sorry, that must've been hard."

"I guess." Reid shrugged. "But that's the past."

--

"Abby, what's this?" Abigail's husband Roy asked. Abigail scurried out to the kitchen where he stood; holding his fifth beer of the night and holding up a letter she was working on.

"Just a letter." She said grabbing it from him. He grabbed her by the hair and threw her across the room.

"A love letter!" He bellowed standing over her.

"Roy it's nothing I swear." She said calmly. He yanked her up by her hair and threw her into the living room.

"You unfaithful whore!" Roy yelled kicking her in the stomach. "How could you do this to me!"

"I'm not unfaithful." Abigail whispered, just waiting for the beating to be over with, it was normal. She had locked the children in their room an hour ago, to keep them from being hurt too. She lost consciousness after ten minutes.

--

**That's it I guess.**


End file.
